The Godly & UnGodly talent show
by Isolde Sybil
Summary: Percy's worst dream has come true & has got everyone singing and dancing. But will he be the star, or will he break down the show?
1. Chapter 1: Worst Fears Confirmed

This is my first fanfic, but I plan to be updating another one soon. Please don't criticize it if you think it's stupid. Remember, that this is my idea for the story but _**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. NOT ME. **_ There I said it. Do not expect to see this again.

Chapter 1: Dancing with the Gods& Demigods

I woke up sweating from the worst nightmare I'd ever had. Me dancing & singing with Annabeth, the love of my life, not even dancing & singing together on stage in front of an audience, but there was no way that this could be taking place at Camp Half-Blood, could it?

I went on with my normal daily activities, archery though I stink at it; Sword fighting in the arena(though I was better than everyone else); Riding Blackjack around camp(though I was already better than anyone else);Swimming & Canoe racing(I repeat, because I was son of Poseidon I was already better than anyone else 'cause I just willed the water to move the canoe);Scaling the rock climbing walls(I was only good because I didn't want to got burned by the lava, because I don't burn easily because (I REPEAT) I'm son of Poseidon) Then my favorite activity, my Ancient Greek lessons with Annabeth. All through those activities I strained my ears for those two words: Dancing & Singing. It wasn't until dinner that anything happened.

I had just got back in my seat from butting food in the braiser for Poseidon when I heard Chiron start announcements.

"Attention!! Attention!! I have a very important announcement to make. In four weeks time we will have the first ever Olympian & Demigod & Friendly Magical Creatures Talent show.." Then I fainted. I, Persus Jackson who has faced horrid monsters (and Luke) and more monsters (AND LUKE) fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost King's Return

"Percy!! Percy!! I heard someone screaming."Percy wake up!! Snap out of it Percy!!" All the sudden I opened my eyes and saw a glimpse of the inside of the sick room in the Big House before Annabeth attacked me. She just about hugged me to death before I managed to murmur,"Annabeth geroffme."

"Hey seaweed brain," She said letting go of me, "why'd you faint back there?'

"Well, I was tired and didn't have enough water lately."

"Percy."

"The truth is that I had a dream last night that I was dancing with you in front of an audince. And then Chiron said that I fainted."

"Percy, do you want do dance with me."

"Well I'm not going to dance with you. No offense. I was going to find Nico and do a Rap song with him."

"Whatever," Annabeth muttered and walked out leaving in the room to ponder how I was going to find Nico, then all the sudden he comes in.

"Hey, Percy! So what song are we doing?"

"Nico, how did you find out so quickly?" Nico moved his eyes side to side suspiciously.

"Nico, did you borrow you dad's helm, again?"

"Maybe."

"Nico?"

"Yes."

"Were you spying on me?" Nico looked suspicious again.

"Nico."

"Yes."

"That explains why you found out so quickly.'

"Hey out on my own there isn't always something to do. This is something to do. Even though its a fun & non-scary something."

"So we're on."

"Yes.

"We need a team cheer," I whispered.

"Okay."

"I know, "Three, Two, One. Nico's Got Bones. And Percy's got the sea. So when together we just scream WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

POV: Live From Olympus

The Olympians were gathered in their throne room, (all except Mr. D) watching Chiron making the announcement for the talent show. Some of them thought this looked interesting, while others thought this looked stupid. Though, most of them thought of dong a song.

POV: Apollo

I was sitting up in my room on Mount Olympus thinking what to do, when i got an idea. An idea so hot it should make Athena look stupid. I, Apollo God of the sun will preform the hottest song ever.

POV: Artemis

"Girls," I said and the Hunters stopped to listen. "We will be doing an act for the Olympian talent show. One promoting the hunters, and why girls should join them." then I smiled cunningly as I knew the person that could help me. Athena.

POV: Aphrodite

I was sitting in my room trying to think of ways to make myself more beautiful when I came up with an idea for a song for that Olympian talent show. That's it I thought. I'll where a marvelous dress and win Gold!! Yay Me!!

POV: Athena

I almost never slept so I would have more time to come up with brilliant ideas. So there was nothing wrong with Artemis coming to visit me at 4 Am. Nothing wrong at all. I was sitting down at the huge desk in my library home on Mount Olympus read a good book when Artemis popped in.

"Athena," She pleaded."Can you help me come up with an act for promoting the Hunters to Girls?"

"Why do you want my help?" I asked coldly.

"Because it involves making Persus Jackson look like a dork."

"If it can make Persus look like a dork then I'm in."

"Brilliant!!" Artemis screamed before she left. "Brilliant!!" Then show popped out of the room.

POV: Poseidon

Sitting on my throne in my underwater place I thought about doing an act for that talent show to show Athena that I was better at theater arts than she was. Great I thought to myself. Great. When everybody saw me they were going to be Surfing Greek History. But I might need the help of Persus I thought. I might.

POV: Ares

I knew what act I was going to do. Everyone would be suppressed when me Ares, God of war Got first place sing my favorite song. "All I want for Christmas is another War." Not to that sissy Christmas carol tune you humans sing to it. My special tunes that features, ELECTRIC GUITARE!!

POV: Luke

Dear Diary

Yes. Yes. This was the one chance I had by showing Thaila that I loved her still. Even though she didn't love me back, and I got to express it through my inner Jonas Brother!! But which song? Yes I know what A Little Bit Longer. Yes. The words fit my mood. I would have to mail in the entry and be broadcasted live to Camp Half-Blood because I didn't want to upset Thaila before I sang for her.

Got the news today  
Kronos said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
Everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know

All this time goes by  
But theres a reason why  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
Waitin' to see you  
Cause you won't make me blue

A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  


You don't even know  
No no

Two, three, four!

Yeah!  
And you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No  
Yeah  
Woah!

Oooohhh

So I wait 'till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
I'll be  
Fine

To My Diary,

The Lukester

(P.S or should i do I miss you by Miley Cyrus. I know!! I will have Miley be the opening act in my name, and then I will destroy Destiny/Miley/Hannah forever. But then I will sing live on a camera feed. MWWWHHAAAHHHAA!! PURE EVIL!!")

I know some of you think that was sick but everyone can't get enough of Luke, Right? Well review and remember it's my first fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3 Powerfull Godling Rapers

_**DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, SO DO EXPECT TO SEE THIS MESSAGE AGAIN.**_

POV: Percy

Chiron hade released me from the big house finally, but that was only because most of the kids were hurting themselves doing dance moves. I know, funny isn't it? They can battle monsters & escape alive, but they can't do tap, ballet, or hip-hop without needing Ambrosia or Nectar. Chiron also had to let me go because Nico needed a place to stay. Which was unfortunate for Mr. D (not!!), because he hated Nico's presence more than mine (amazingly)?

After I got resettled into my cabin and Nico was settled in we only had 24 days to Rehearse & come up with a rap. And worst of all, Grover wouldn't even help me. My buddy Grover, who I had known since 6th grade couldn't help me because he, he, (sorry I keep bursting into fits of laughter) well, he was going to do... tap. Yeah you heard right tap. But that doesn't even cover what the Athena Cabin was doing. From what I'd heard they were doing a song Called "We Read" from a Disney Musical. That song was sssssssssooooooooooo Athena.

Nico and I had started to come up with a rap. Well at least the intro. I know that you want to here a little bit. Don't ya? Don't ya? Cause if you don't I will make waves to flood your home. And you don't want to know what Nico would to. Well let's put it this way, Nico can find the graves & cemeteries closest to your home very easily. So here it is without further ado, a one two a one two three four,

Percy & Nico: We're son of the BIG THREE (Yes we are)

And were proud of it and loven it

Nico: My daddy is Lord Hades,

God of death

Percy: My daddy is Lord Poseidon

God of The sea & horses (Then the door opens and Tyson comes somersaulting in and screaming fish ponies!! Fish ponies!! There my favorite thing!!)

"Tyson!!' I screamed(breaking out of the rap). I felt like I hadn't seen my half-brother for ages.

"Tyson!! What are you doing here?"

"Percy, daddy let me have a break."

"That's great. But we have to rehearse in the cabin right now buddy. So why don't you put your stuff down and go give Annabeth a hug & some peanut butter."

"Thanks for the idea Percy because I love Annabeth and peanut butter." Then Tyson ran out the door screaming and looking for Annabeth.

"Percy," Nico started to say, "Let's stop for today and start again tomorrow. 'Cause I know you want to see Tyson and Annabeth."

"Fine Nico." But don't bust out in rap in front of anyone 'cause this is top secret."

"Okay see you soon." Then he walked out the door. Poor kid. He has no one to turn to. His sister died to save us over winter. And he blamed me until he tried to summon the dead with happy meals and I was there. Then Bianca di Angelo showed up telling him it wasn't my fault she died. Every since then we have been buds. But that's enough about Nico because I need to go find Tyson before he breaks down the Athena cabin door... for the 100th time. So then I walked out of the cabin and ran into Annabeth.

POV: Annabeth

I had been avoiding Percy ever since he said he didn't want to dance with me. Because I love him, more than just a friend even though he is a seaweed brain, so when I walked into him I just said hi. Not expecting a reply.

"Hi Percy," I said noticing he wasn't paying attention to me, more to my cabin door which his half-brother Tyson was trying to break down for the 100th time. Beckendorf would have to make us another door.. Again, but the new one has to be Tyson proof.

"Hi Annabeth," Percy replied. That's funny, I thought. I wonder why he was talking to me, and waking with me.

"Annabeth I kinda have a question for you. Do you want to meet me at the beach tonight?"

"Well u yes. I guess."

"Great." He said with such a look of pure joy on his face. I found myself soaked. That is so Percy i thought. So full of joy & happiness that he releases a huge wave over camp, therefore soaking everyone who is outside... including Clarisse. Boy I hope Percy can make the waves wash her into the ocean.

POV: Apollo

This theater stuff was harder than I thought but I knew I had to grace the world with my splendid singing abilities, before Artemis showed hers. So I rehearsed day & night singing to the tune of Hot, Hot, Hot. So you do you want to hear the music I know you do , cause who wouldn't? I mean I'm Apollo the hottest man around so I'll play it for you. Wait even better i sing it to you while in my costume. With a click of my fingers a stage appears in my room, with the music flaring & me wearing me costume. Swimming Trunks & a rash guard. Okay a one two three.

Me mind on fire, me soul on fire  
Feelin' hot hot hot  
Party people, all around me  
Feelin hot hot hot

Oh what to do, on a night like this  
Music's sweet, I can't resist  
We need, a party song  
A fun, Jamaican jam

So we can boom boom boom boom  
Yeah arroom boom boom boom

See people rockin' yeah people chantin'  
Feelin' hot hot hot  
Keep up the spirit come on let's do it  
Feelin' hot hot hot

It's in the air, celebration time  
Music's sweet, captivate your mind  
We have, this party song  
This fun, Jamaican jam

So we can boom boom boom boom  
Yeah arroom boom boom boom

Feelin' hot hot hot  
Feelin' hot hot hot

Oh lord

Ole Ole Ole Ole  
Ole Ole Ole Ole  
Ole Ole Ole Ole  
Ole Ole Ole Ole

(Spoken) People in the party hot hot hot  
People in the party hot hot hot  
They come to the party knowin what they got  
They come to the party knowin what they got  
I'm hot, you're hot, he's hot, she's hot  
I' hot, you're hot, he's hot, she's hot

REAL HOT

REAL HOT  
REAL HOT  
REAL HOT

How you feelin'? HOT HOT HOT  
How you feelin'? HOT HOT HOT  
How you feelin'? HOT HOT HOT  
How you feelin'? HOT HOT HOT

See wasn't I wonderful? And hot? Wait is that the noise of footsteps I hear... I looked out my window and saw Athena coming towards me wearing her nightgown. Gulp.. I clicked my fingers and everything disappeared instantly. I was left in my usual outfit. She was coming closer and closer until she entered my room.

"APOLLO!!" Man could she scream.

"APOLLO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"SLEEPING ATHENA? WHAT DO YOU THINK I"M DOING?" Now I'm going to let you go before Athena starts cursing. Man she'll never stop following me will she?

Please review and tell me if u like it. i want 4-8 reviews until I post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: I Battle My Niece

POV: Percy

I was running, running, running toward the ocean as fast as I could trying to get there before Clarisse did. Gods, why did children of Ares have to have such an attitude? Clarisse would fight as soon as I got to the shore. Which makes me wonder why she was chasing me towards the shore when I was Son of Poseidon, and could breathe underwater and send waves crashing into her. Were all Ares kids morons like her? They world may never know. I was still running and then I saw it, the ocean 6 feet in front of me. So with my last ounce of speed I ran into the ocean to wait for her. You might think I saw her before I heard her right? Well you're so wrong.

"_**PRISSY!! I'm coming to get you. NOW!! The sea won't be able to help you!!" **_Gods, I couldn't help but smile. 'Cause I could beat anyone with Ankloumous especially in the water. I couldn't wait to see Clarisse's face when I beat her. Then I turned and saw her face. I felt the usual pulling sensation in my gut and then a wall of water splashed into Clarisse. She screamed so much and made other sounds I shouldn't repeat (coughcoughcursingcoughcough).

"_**PRISSY!!"**___ She screamed and I made my choice to swim under the surface and wait for her underwater. Then I would make another wave crash into her. Being Son of Poseidon was so much fun!! Then I saw her come my way and felt another tug in my gut.

"_**PRISSY!!"**___ She was know soaked down and I knew I would pay later but for know I just swam away underwater waiting for her to realize that I was gone. As I ran out with my energy restored from my swim she still didn't notice. Phew I got off easy. I expect the wraith of Ares to be with her. But I still had other thoughts on my mind then how I escaped Clarisse. Mainly Annabeth, and the fact that I was going to meet her at the beach later. What activities would I do with her, the love of my life? I know take her for a nice underwater swim and make a air bubble to go around our heads so we can talk to each other. And then I would give her a tour of the non-deep parts of the ocean because I didn't want to crush Annabeth. I love Annabeth, I love Annabeth. Then I snapped out of my daydream only to find Clarisse coming after me…still. So I ran to my cabin to escape her & get ready for my date with Annabeth. Know I only have to figure out what to wear. When I walk into my cabin I find Tyson crying. When he sees me he says, "Someone wrecked my fish ponies!!" Then he runs out of the room caring the mangled scraps of medal that used to be his fish ponies. So I get dressed in black shorts & a black shirt with a trident on it(complements of Nico). See you might think I'd need swim trunks but remember, I'm Son of Poseidon and don't get wet unless I want to. DUHH!! You're as dumb as Clarisse, really you are.

I head outside to go tell Annabeth that she better where a swimsuit so she doesn't get soaked. Only to find Thaila outside my door, "Percy," She screams hugging me and then zapping me with electricity on my arms. I reply to her by none other than soaking her. I see that makes her angry so I just walk away knowing she'll follow me.

"Percy," She screams catching up to me. "Did you here I'm doing the talent show?"

"You are doing the talent show?" I started to laugh but stopped remembering that she could shock me.

"Yes, with Lady Artemis." All I could do was stop and stare. Thaila doing the talent show with Lady Artemis? What is the Olympian World coming to these days?

"Well you'll see. Also I'm going to be staying in the Artemis cabin because the hunters are staying here to rehearse.

"Okay then. See you around." With that note she left and I arrived at the Athena cabin. I didn't even bother to knock. All the Athena cabin kids knew when I'd arrived 'cause there always a smell of fish in the air. They complained that fish stunk (what is wrong with these people they don't like the smell of fish?). So Annabeth soon came over to me.

"Hey Annabeth," I said. "Can you wear your swim suit tonight?"

"Why?" She said looking at me suspiciously.

"We're going to go swimming, and I thought I'd warn you.'

"Okay."

"See you later Wise Girl."

"See you later to Sea Weed Brain."

So how did you like this so far? Is there enough percabeth to keep you happy? Well here is one of the gods point of view.

POV: Artemis

Athena was being so helpful to us. We were almost finished with the choreography and all the girls knew there parts by heart. Athena had had this idea to do the song "A WHOLE NEW WORLD" because if you joined the hunters you would be in a new world. So I was going to be flying overhead in my sleigh & make brochures fall out of the sky and land on everyone's lap who was eligible to become a hunter. I would never have come up with this idea by myself though. I owe everything to Athena: the choreography, the song, and the brochure idea. But after all isn't that what half-sisters were for?

POV: Ares

So far so good I thought. My dance was brilliant, and I came up with it all by myself. I would enter the stage tap dancing and then after 3 verses of tapping I would rip off my clothes and underneath would be a rock outfit. Then I would pull out my electric guitar and do a solo, and then sing. My idea was worthy of Athena, wasn't it? So now you little mortal are going to get a preview or have me turn you into a mole & then run it over with my bike. So here it is…..

**Everybody pauses and stares at me  
There are no wars as you can see  
don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!**

All I want for Christmas  
is another war,  
another war,

**Yes another war!!**

**(Guitar Solo Now)**

****

Gee, if I could only  
have another war,  
then I could wish you a  
"Bloody Christmas."

**It seems so long since I could say,  
"Lets have Russia blowup Asia!"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only fight!!**

All I want for Christmas  
is another war,  
another war,

**Yes another war!!**

Gee, if I could only  
have another war,  
then I could wish you a  
"Bloody Christmas!"

I would have sung it to you before I heard what happened to Apollo. I really didn't want to end up like him. I heard he was regretting what he did, and Athena was regretting what she did one bit, so forgive me but I didn't want to be Athena's next victim.

So I might not update for a day or to cause school's starting soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Percabeth

Thanks, for all the reviews!! Tell your friends to read it!! Please, I'll give you all blue cookies!! And without further ado, here is chapter five.

POV: PERCY

I was walking along the beach waiting for Annabeth to show up. Actually, I was walking underwater to calm my nerves, but who cares!! I'm the Son of Poseidon and can walk underwater if I want! So, I was waiting for Annabeth…Annabeth, the love of my life. I didn't care what Athena would do to me if she found out. Though, I probably should care because I'd heard what she had done to Apollo, and he's a god. I'm not. So my idea is I'd become a dolphin and end up in my father's place... If I was lucky which I never am. Then all the sudden I hear a voice, Annabeth's voice. So I swam up to the surface, letting the currents push me. When I got to the surface, I stuck my head above the water to look for Annabeth. It didn't look like she was there. But I knew Annabeth well enough that she'd be waiting for me invisible. So I made a wave to figure out where Annabeth was. It would be easier to find her that way, because the wave would crash into her, hopeful knocking off her hat. She'd be furious at me, but I had to find her. I felt the usual pulling sensation in my gut and then Annabeth came into view.

"Seaweed Brain!! You surprised me."

"Me? How could I surprise you? My plan wasn't worthy of Athena, was it?"

"I think your plan was worthy of Athena."

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"I have a plan." Then I told her what my plan was. She didn't care about getting wet, because she was already soaked. So we dove into the water and I quickly formed the picture of Wise Girls, and my head covered in a large bubble. Then in a matter of seconds, the bubble was a reality, and Annabeth could breathe.

"So, what cool sights are under the ocean?"

"All types of cool sights."

"I'm guessing that you have done this before."

"Yeah, I have done this before. The water soothes me when I can't sleep & have my mind full. I didn't need the bubble by myself, but with you it's necessary."

"Hey!! Are you insulting me?"

"No, I'm just stating the fact that you can't breathe underwater like me."

"That's only because I don't have a bunch of seaweed in my brain!!"

"I don't have seaweed in my brain! I just am very powerful when near the ocean." Then I started showing Annabeth some of the coral & other interesting objects that lay on the ocean floor. I kept going on and on and she told me about how know architects weren't needed to make the ocean look beautiful. We had talked for about an hour when I noticed it was getting colder. Right then I realized that Annabeth was shivering. So we swam up to the surface and saw we had swum about a mile away from camp. So that means that I had to ask my dad for help, preferable Rainbow & his friends, because Annabeth and I could both ride them easily. So I prayed to my dad and he answered my pray because I saw some hippocampus swim toward us. Great I thought as rainbow swam up to me, and another hippocampus swam up to Annabeth. We mounted the hippocampus and we were off. Just as we started off, I felt Annabeth grab my face, and then… she did something that surprised me. She kissed me!! Wise girl kissed me!! Me, Seaweed Brain!! I was so excited, that I fell off the hippocampus and swam to shore unaware of what I was doing. Then we got to shore and she walked away, without me. I was still in my dream world though, so I didn't realize that she had left, until she had told me tomorrow. I got back into my cabin, and fell asleep, thinking about Annabeth. My, Annabeth. And without another thought I fell into an eventful sleep.

POV: Poseidon

I had almost finished my act for the show, but I needed to contact Persus, so he could help me. He actually just had to stand on a surfboard, and smile while I did everything else. Zeus had told me I could use anyone, but I insisted on using Persus. So I am going to contact him in a dream tonight, saying that Poseidon would meet you on the beach at 10 o'clock tomorrow. So I sent it and went to bed, thinking that I would see him tomorrow, and that my performance would be better than Aphrodite's.

POV: Aphrodite

"Take it from the top!!" I said.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!!"

"I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  


Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  


I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you"

"Yes!!" I finished my song. My amazing song!! My act was so genius!! I would stand surrounded by huge mirrors, and just sit on the stole, in front of all the mirrors, and sing. I would also wear the best, totally cool, outfit ever!! I would look sssooo, cute!

Sorry, if Aphrodite's, chapter was a bit boring. I had to stick her somewhere and the story is only going to get better. If you want to have one of your story's mentioned as an add during the talent show, then review, and maybe yours will be listed.


	6. Chapter 6: Prayers

ON WITH THE SHOW

POV: Nico

I was walking to Percy's cabin thinking of ideas for a rap. We had something already, but I wanted it to rhyme. It would sound so much better that way. So I started to come up with the first line. Something like:

Slowly Singing

Both: We've both been through tough times

Percy: I've even been accused of crime.

Percy: I've gone on multiple quests

Percy: Most of those quests evolved going west

Nico: I thought I was all alone in the underworld

Nico: I didn't think I'd every have a home on the surface world

Nico: But know I've learned to trust some demigods

Percy: He'll even help whenever I face Mrs. Dodd's!!

Percy: I'm sorry I couldn't save your sister

Percy: But Talo's strength was like a twister

Nico: We've been through many tough times

Percy: And many tough climbs!!

Rap starts

Nico: But those times are almost over!

Percy: Yes, almost over Grover!!

Percy: We've learned some more self control

Both: But if we see Luke, we'd bash his head with a celestial pole!

Nico: I might even send some dead dudes after him,

Percy: he might take an excepted swim! (Both grin evilly)

Both: Because we're sons of the big three

Both: We're powerful that's something that we agree!

Percy: I shouldn't have been born,

Nico: I've been attacked by Dr. Throne

(Spoken) Percy: What does that have to do with anything?

(Spoken) Nico: Well, I don't know anything about my childhood so I brought that up instead.

Spoken Percy: Whatever you say Nico

Spoken Nico: (takes out cane) don't disrespect your elders? Because I am about eighty. Yes eighty

That's all I've come up with so far. How do you like it? I hope Percy likes it. He should. I just noticed that I had reacjed Percy's door!!

"PERCY!! PERCY!! COME OUT?" Then a dreary eyed Percy came out.

"What do you want Nico?"

"I came up with an idea for our rap."

"Okay."

"Percy, I'm serious. Please change and come with me for a walk to the beach. You can swim in the ocean!" His eye lit up and ran into his cabin and was out in 5 seconds, dressed.

"TO THE BEACH!!"

"Percy shhh!! You don't want to wake up Mr. D. You know what he's like when he wakes up early because of loud campers." Last time someone screamed in the morning, MR. D came out in his _robe_. It scared everyone who saw it. The camper barely escaped with his life.

"Fine, but any way to the beach!!" Percy started to run with me following behind him. I suddenly heard a noise.

"Uhh Percy, I heard a noise. It sounded like Mister D." Just then I heard another nosie.

"ALLRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE HALF-BRATS WOKE ME UP EARLY, YOU KNOW THAT I SLEEP IN UNTILL TEN!!" I told Percy to run, run fast and pray for his dad to help us. Help us, a lot.


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Us

POV: Percy

Nico and I were running for our life toward the beach with Dionysus walking towards us in his _robe._ Who would torture a kid like that? Wait I know, MR. D would! So I was praying to my father to allow Nico to breathe underwater for just this once. I really didn't want to be turned into a dolphin & if Nico died because of me well... Hades still wasn't on my good side. So I kept on praying that Nico could breathe underwater and be able to swim father down. I prayed as fast as I could.

--

POV: NICO

Percy sure looked like he was praying. He better be. We were 10 ft. from the shore with Mr. D behind us. IF only he could die. My dad would like Mr. D in his underwear. Now that would be torture, it's also why I get my dad a father's day card every year.

"COME ON OUT YOU LITTLE HALF-BRATS! MR. D IS GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A DOLPHIN!!

"Percy run!"

"IS THAT NICOLE AND PETRA I HEAR? You better run fast cause you interrupted my beauty rest!"

"YOU BEUATIFUL?" I gasped.

"THAT'S IT! TURN YOURSELF IN NOW OR I'LL #*#&#*#*#*#*!!" After that I did something I had never done before, prayed.

_Hey Apollo,_

_I know I'm not your son but Percy and I have big roles in the future.  
Like If you had some time right now could you come save us from the scariness of Mr. D before he shaves? Please Apollo help us!! _

--

POV: Percy

I saw a flash of light and then a top of the line sports car with Lord Apollo sitting in it.

"SO NICO YOU CALLED?" Then I stoped where I was and burst out laughing. NICO PRAYING?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

"Percy stop that!"

"I'm gonna get you and your little doggie too!"

---

POV: NICO

"Apollo please help us!"

"What's wrong buddy?" He questioned still relaxing in his sports car.

"Well I went to get Percy so we could practice for the musical…"

"MUSICAL!" Apollo sang

"Heroes win medals

For great raps n songs not fighting

Why is that people?"

"Apollo help us please or Mr. D will turn us into dolphins!"

"Did you wake Mr. D up early Nico?"

"Percy did."

"Ahh what fun it is to wake up Mr. D early, but it is even more fun to ding dong ditch him at his home on Mount Olympus."

"IT WAS YOU WHO DISTURBED ME AND MY WIFE ON VALENTIENS DAY?"

"Yeah drunk it was. Anyway Nico I'll help you. Just get Percy out of his trance so I can take you back into camp." So I then ran over to get Percy out of his trance.

"PERCY! PERCY! WAKE UP!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA, NICO PRAYED!"

"Percy!" I screamed once more and then hit him with a shell I had found on the beach.

"NICO STOP THAT I LOVE ALL BEACH LIFE!"

"Good Percy you're awake! Follow me to Apollo who is going to take us back to the safe haven of Camp!"

"Hurry up I'm burning daylight here!" Sung Apollo

"Coming Apollo!" Then I took Percy and ran over to Apollo so we could jump in the car and be on our way.

"JUMP IN, JUMP OUT" so AGAIN A TOOK Percy and jumped into the car with him and we landed in a tangled heap in his backseat.

"NOW TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Apollo sang again. He fired the car and we went flying over the trees.

"So, Percy is it much fun waking up Mr. D?"

"YEah except he is immortal and I'm not"

"That's only a little flaw."

"LITTLE?"

"Ah look, were at Camp Halfblood!"

"Just in time too," I muttered. Apollo bid us good bye and then he left us there, escaped from the wrath of Mr.D. ( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

Time was flying fast, and sooner than I know it, it was 4 days before the talent show. Nico and I had finished our rap, and all the participating people were spending all day working. Annabeth was spending most of her time in her cabin. All of the Athena kids were. They only came out for dinner, because Chiron had canceled all activities so he could get the camp ready, and so the campers had more time to rehearse. He said it was for those reasons, but I personally think Chiron is going to dance to Dean Martin's music. If he does, I hope we have rock acts before and after his act, or I won't be able to hear anything for the rest of the night.

"Percy!!!!!!!!!! Percy!!!!!!!! Let me in!! I had another idea!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you want Nico?" Then Nico comes bursting through the door. That was the 3 door I'd had in a month. Beckendorf had to make me a new one because Tyson ran through it because Annabeth was too busy to have a peanut butter sandwich with him.

"Brilliant idea!! Very good brilliant idea, something that will change your life!!"

"What's the idea ghost king?" I had started to call him that in preparation for the rap. In return, he would call me Salty. We couldn't come up with anything better, and Annabeth wouldn't help us.

"We will start the act with I walk a lonely road by green day, and then I walk onstage and start to rap and then you come onstage at one part and the song stops and we rap together. "

"Okay Nico. Whatever you say."

POV: Annabeth

"Come on!! We can beat anyone. We have an act going well, and a brilliant song. So take it from the top. One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four…

'cause we read  
We read!'  
We read yeah!  
We read!  
We read yeah!

Come as you are,  
You're a reading star!  
The myths are in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel those words,  
helping you with swords.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock andreadin_'_!

Refrain:  
All that you need is that book to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

"Okay that was a lot better."

"Why do we have to do this so much?" Said an Athena camper named Jill.

"Just do what I say. But that's good, really good." I said, "We're ready for the show." A cheer burst through the Athena cabin as they started to enjoy their 4 days of relaxation.

------

POV: Well, you'll figure it out.

I had heard that there was going to be a talent show on Mount Olympus. Of course no one had bothered to tell me about it. No one ever does. Herm comes once and a while to deliver me a package Nico sent. Sometimes Demeter comes to see how I'm treating Persephone. I hated Demeter's visits. All she ever does here is to make the Underworld look prettier. I hate prettier, it doesn't help my mood. But anyway, I was thinking of a way to scare everyone. I needed something big, something bad. I know!! I needed ergh... ergh… ergh… a Disney animator. When they made the movie about Hercules that featured me in it!! Me! And I had blue flames for hair, and bluish skin! Who do they think I am, God of Frostbite, or God of the Dead? I knew what was going to happen to that person when they died. I was going to have a special pair of underwear made just for them. I hoped they'd like to do that for eternity! MAWHAHAHAH!!

--

SO, just read and review!! Read some of my other stories to.


	9. The Order

Thanks Rainy for letting me borrow Bianca!

**This Chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed and now its time to read on!***

--------------------------------------------------

POV: NICO

"Percy we need to practice! We have escaped Mr. D but there are only 4 days left! Come on Percy! PLEASE! We can go look at the list of who is in what order for the show," That seemed to wake him up. He had been wondering if Chiron was doing it and this was his way to check.

"Yeah whatever," he replied so I ran off toward the big house with him lagging behind screaming"Wait Up Nico!" I got there a while before Percy did and on the list were some surprising acts. This is what it said;

Talent Show Act Order

Opening Act 1: Miley Cyrus

Opening Act 2: The Special Host

Act 1: Aphrodite

Act 2: Grover

Act 3: Ares

Act 4: Hunters of Artemis

Act 5: (Evil) Guest Star

Act 6: Apollo

Act 7: Athena Cabin

Act 8: Special Guest God

Act 9: Chiron

Act 10: Poseidon

Act 11: Apollos Kids

Act 12:Percy and Nico

Closing Act by: The Special Host

Award Ceremony

Judges: Zeus, Mr. D, and the Surprise Judge

Just as I finished reading it Percy came running up to me. And he quickly read it.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO! Chrion's doing Dean Martian!! What has the world come too? I will die before that night is over!"

"Percy, Percy CHILL. You'll live through it. The special guest god is preforming before and he can't be any worse than Chiron. Then your dad is preforming after him. Just who could this geust god beeeeee......" I stared at the list like it was the most important thing in the world and then, then I realized who that guest god must be. My dad, Hades was going to preform at the show, and knowing him it wouldn't be some little dinky song number. He would make it big bad, and have a human dying in it. YAY ME. "PERCY!! PERCY!! I know who the guest god is."

"WHO?"

"It's, it's, it's, it's..."

"NICO WHO IS IT?"

"It's Hades," I whispered in my smallest voice.

"It can't be."

"Yes," I continued whispering. Then I heard lots of footsteps coming closer, and a loud voice.

"Alright Athena cabin this is the schedule for the preforming acts.

"Annabeth?" Percy questioned her.

"Percy, I'm so sorry but, I, I..."

"It's okay Annabeth I forgive you."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain!"

"Anytime Annabeth."

"Well see you soon I guess."

"Yeah by."

"By." And then a brilliant idea hit me.

"Percy, Percy come with me to the cabin now!"

"Why?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, NOW!"

"Fine Nico don't get angry!"

"I'm not getting angry Percy." And with that positive attitude I set off for Percy's cabin.


End file.
